Callista
by charada
Summary: Ada gadis berambut pirang, si cantik yang menghangatkan mataku di tengah dinginnya AC kantor; dan namanya bukan Callista. / AU.


**Callista**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tidak mengambil keuntungan dari _fanfic_ ini.

 _ **Note**_ : fic jadul. ketemu di folder flashdisk lama. Bakal OOC yah (+bahasa gak baku), harap bersabar.

* * *

 _Ia, yang selalu menguarkan bau bunga lavender samar, ketika tubuh rampingnya melintas._

 _Ia, yang jarang tertawa—namun bibir sewarna kutikula miliknya sering menggurat seulas senyuman manis._

 _Ia, yang kelihatan apatis—namun serenceng manik hipotesa selalu tampak mondar-mandir di iris biru jernih itu, silih berganti._

 _Ia, yang namanya ingin kusebut dengan nada tiga dalam oktaf mezzo-ku, yang sayangnya—terlalu manis untuk sekadar mampir, menghinggapkan denting di sekedip papilla keluku._

* * *

 **.**

"Hei, bro. Ngapain bengong?"

Kututup buku _notes_ -ku, dan mengangkat wajah. Tampak Eren Yeager, teman magangku disini, yang entah dari mana tahu-tahu ada di belakangku. Dan dengan bodohnya—aku baru menyadari, kalau ia tengah mengikuti arah pandanganku tadi.

"Ciaaa, Callista ya? Gak nyangka, diem-diem ternyata lo udah punya gebetan juga, Reiner," bisiknya sembari tersenyum jail.

"Berisik, ah," aku mengibaskan tanganku dengan ekspresi terganggu. "Btw, namanya…ehm, bukannya namanya Christa ya?"

Sekelumit tawa renyah langsung meluncur dari temanku itu, sedetik kemudian.

"Haha, cieee. Merhatiin aja," ia menyeringai lebar—sungguh, itu terlihat mengesalkan, setidaknya bagiku.

"Apanya yang lucu."

"Nggak, gapapa," ia mengangkat bahu cuek. "Btw, namanya emang Christa kok."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Emang sengaja gue salah-salahin tadi manggilnya," sambungnya beberapa detik kemudian, sambil nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas ( _dasar konyol…_ ). "Tadi cuma buat ngetes lo doang, lo beneran _care_ sama tuh cewek apa enggak…"

…

Aku mengernyitkan kening—dan sebisa mungkin, melontarkan tatapan paling tajam dari sekian koleksi 'lensa silet' yang kupunyai, pada satu makhluk di depanku ini.

"… _and finally, the result is…as expected,"_ ia tertawa renyah. _"Man in love, detected!"_

.

Sedetik kemudian, sebongkah karet penghapus pun langsung mampir tepat di jidat temanku yang satu itu.

* * *

 _Ia, yang tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh—atau sekadar membuka ponselnya, di saat jam kerja._

 _Ia, yang selalu turun sendirian—di saat jam makan siang. Yang selalu memesan sepiring omelet dengan salad, dan duduk tanpa suara di meja paling pojok kafetaria._

 _Ia, sang penghuni kubikel di sudut—dengan vas bunga di meja, yang rutin diganti isinya setiap dua hari sekali, dengan bunga segar yang baru._

 _Ia, yang selalu ramah pada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain di kantor ini…_

 _—namun terkesan jauh._

* * *

 **.**

"Dih, orang mah kalo berani tuh manggil, jangan cuma ngeliatin dari jauh aja…"

Kali ini, Eren—sang makhluk mengesalkan yang menghuni kubikel sebelahku, kembali memergoki tingkah kurang kerjaan yang ( _tanpa sadar_ ) tengah kulakukan, di sela-sela ketikan salinan dokumen yang sepertinya tak habis-habis.

"Apaan sih," aku buru-buru membuang pandanganku ke samping. "Eh, daripada lo ganggu orang kayak gini, mendingan lo selesein laporan lo dulu deh," desisku pelan.

Ia mengibaskan selembar kertas yang baru keluar dari _printer_ di meja seberang kami ke depan wajahku, sebelum kemudian tertawa dengan gaya mengesalkan.

"Udah selesai sih, hahaha," ia nyengir lebar. Terkadang—tingkahnya memang suka mengingatkanku pada sosok labil dari seorang remaja SMA yang rada pecicilan.

"Oh, yaudah," aku menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahiku yang mendadak terasa sedikit berdenyut, "kalo gitu, balik lagi gih sana ke tempat lo."

Ia malah menyeringai iseng—sama sekali tak hirau akan usiran halus dariku barusan. Aku segera berpaling lagi ke komputerku, berpura-pura mengacuhkannya—dan berharap ia segera pergi dari kubikelku.

"Eh, Reiner..." suara parau darinya, memecah keheningan.

Aku memutar kursiku, dan berpaling lagi ke arahnya. Nada suara Eren tadi terdengar agak aneh…. entah kenapa.

"Apa?"

Ia tak sedang menatap ke arahku. Pandangannya—ketika kusadari, tengah mengarah ke meja…

— _Christa._

"Eh, Ren? Lu mau ngomong apa tadi?" ulangku sekali lagi.

"Nggak. Gak 'papa," ia mengangkat bahu, dan segera menatapku lagi sambil nyengir iseng. "Udah, ya. Gue mau ke ruangan HRD sekarang," katanya seraya berbalik.

Namun aku tahu, kalau cengiran lebarnya tadi—adalah sebuah guratan konyol yang dipaksakan.

"Ren? Yang jelas dong kalau mau ngomong," gerutuku pelan—dan sepertinya, ia mendengarnya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia berbalik—dan menatapku dengan pandangan asing yang tak biasanya melintas di mata hijau cemerlangnya itu.

"Reiner, gue saranin…" nada suaranya memudar, dengan samar.

Ini aneh.

"Apa?"

Ia melempar pandangannya ke samping, dan berbalik. Namun kata-katanya yang selanjutnya, terdengar lamat-lamat di telingaku—di sela-sela suara mesin cetak yang berdesis di meja seberang.

"…sebaiknya lo lupain perasaan lo buat Christa. Gue serius, Reiner."

* * *

 _Ia, yang rambut pirang indahnya selalu digerai—hanya sesekali saja kulihat ia mengikatnya._

 _Ia, sang putri semanis sirup marjan merah—yang tak pernah sekalipun kudekati, sekadar untuk menyapa namanya._

 _Ia, yang tak pernah mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya yang laki-laki—namun bersikap luar biasa ramah terhadap teman-teman wanitanya di kantor ini._

 _Ia, Christa—yang nama lengkapnya tak kuketahui, yang kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya rajin kuhafali, yang auranya terasa asing—sekaligus manis bak bidadari…_

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini, Eren datang terlambat ( _setengah_ _jam lebih…gak kira-kira tuh bocah_ ). Sebagai konsekuensinya—ia disuruh menghadap ke _supervisor_ , dan lima belas menit kemudian, ia kembali.

Namun raut wajahnya tetap tenang-tenang saja seperti biasa.

Ketika ia duduk di kubikelnya yang berada di sebelahku, aku menjeda kegiatan mengetikku sesaat, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku….

"Eh, Ren?" panggilku pelan, dan ia menoleh.

"Apa, Reiner? Tumbenan lu nyamperin tempat gue," ia kelihatan heran sejenak. Aku menghela nafas pendek.

"Eren, nanya dong."

Ia menyesap kopi di mejanya perlahan, dan kembali menatapku. "Nanya apaan? Oh ya…" ia nyengir lebar, "pasti mau nanya tentang Christa yak? Wahaha..."

—Aku menahan keinginan untuk menjitak kepalanya dengan bolpoin di kantong kemejaku.

"Tentang kata-kata lo yang kemarin, Ren," aku melanjutkan kalimat yang hendak kutanya padanya—ketika tawa konyolnya sudah reda.

"Oh—" ia terdiam, dan air mukanya mendadak berubah. "Eh, ehm.… gue rasa, lo lupain aja deh komentar gue yang waktu itu."

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Jangan ngeles, ah. Emangnya ada apa sama Chris—ehm, Christa, sampai lo bisa bilang kayak gitu?"

( _Dalam hati aku menduga—mungkin saja seorang Eren Yeager ternyata juga menyimpan rasa untuk gadis itu. Mungkin—aduh, berhentilah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak…_ )

Eren menghela nafas pendek, dan menaruh cangkir kopi di tangannya ke sebelah _mouse_.

"Reiner, gue saranin lo lupain perasaan lo ke Christa…"

Hening sejenak.

"…Christa, dia itu temen seangkatan adik gue waktu SMA, dan dia… ehm, dia…"

Eren menghela nafas, dan membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"—Christa itu pernah ditaksir kakak kelasnya adik gue, Reiner."

"Lah? Terus?" Aku mengernyitkan kening sedikit. _Terus apa hubungannya denganku?_

"Terus mereka jadian. Gak tau sih sampe sekarang masih apa ngga."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya sama gu—" _Wait_. Aku terdiam sebentar. "Adik lu, si Mikasa itu kan? Bukannya dia sekolah di SMA khusus putri?"

Eren cuma mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mencondongkan badannya sedikit dan berbisik dengan suara rendah.

.

.

"Dia… Christa—ehem, Christa itu… gak suka cowok…"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

(05/11/2013)


End file.
